The present disclosure generally relates to electrical systems and, more specifically, to switching devices used in an electrical system.
Generally, in operation, an electrical system may supply electrical power output from a power source to an electrical load, such as an electronic device, a machine, and/or equipment. To facilitate controlling supply of electrical power to the electrical load, the electrical system may include one or more switching devices. For example, one or more switching devices may be included in a relay and/or a circuit breaker electrically coupled between the power source and the electrical load. Additionally or alternatively, one or more switching devices may be included in a power converter electrically coupled between the power source and the electrical load. In operation, the power converter may selectively open and close one or more switching devices to convert electrical power output from the power source into electrical power with target characteristics to be supplied to the electrical load.
In some instances, one or more short circuits may be present during operation of the electrical system, for example, in the power source, the electrical load, and/or the power converter. When present, a short circuit may affect operation of the electrical system, for example, by causing arcing and/or supply of electrical power to an electrical component (e.g., the electrical load and/or a switching device) with electrical characteristics varying from target electrical characteristics. Thus, when a short circuit is expected to be present, electrical power may be disconnected from the electrical load, for example, by maintaining one or more switching devices in the power converter in an open position. However, duration the electrical system operates with a short circuit present may increase magnitude and/or likelihood of the short circuit affecting current and/or subsequent operation of the electrical system.